


It isn't weird

by godlessAdversary



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Black Romance, Black-Red Vacillation, F/F, F/M, Human/Troll Hybrids, M/M, Polyamory, Red Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 04:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6359722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godlessAdversary/pseuds/godlessAdversary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John, Vriska and Terezi get involved in something that is a taboo for both species.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It isn't weird

It isn’t weird.

“John, is the popcorn ready? The movie already started.”

Not weird at all.

“Can you bring your ass over here, idiot? Vriska and I are going to start smooching with all the boredom of not having you to make fun of.”

“Don’t be rude, Terezi.”

Well, it is a bit weird, but you have accepted that years ago.

“The popcorn is ready, and I added some red for you, TZ.”

“How considerate, Egderp… ARGH!!!! This is hot sauce!”

“I am impressed, John.”

“How dare you prank a blind girl?! I am triggered, Mr. Egbert.”

It all started three years ago, after the defeat of Lord English. Creating a new universe is good, but having the chance to start a new life is exciting. Many of you started confessing the feelings for each other, and every quadrant was filled. Rose and Kanaya married a year ago, and Karkat moved with them because of his moirallegiance with Kanaya; Roxy and Calliope are visiting every art gallery in the galaxy and occasionally smooching; Dave and Karkat see each other every once in a while, but Dave still has to solve his emotional problems; Dirk and Jake are in an expedition to search for worlds where SBURB could happen again, or has happened; Jade is exploring unexplored places of the universe; and the Mayor and Damara are ruling over Can Town. As for you, you wanted to have the life you could have had on Earth, so settling in a suburban neighborhood in New Earth was the best place to start. However, you involved yourself with the Scourge Sisters.

 

Three years ago.

_“You are a hideous bitch.”_

_“You are a despicable nerd.”_

_You smooched and bit each other until everyone there was looking at you two awkwardly. You hate Terezi Pyrope with all your heart._

 

It didn’t stop there. Terezi and Vriska started dating as matesprits for a while, and it wasn’t non your business… until some feelings rekindled.

 

_“I love you, John.”_

_“I love you, Vriska.”_

 

Terezi hated you both for that, and instead of breaking with you both it made her feelings switch. Karkat said it was something called vacillatory feelings. She and Vriska fought more, and she started being kinder to you. None of you three could find a solution to this problem, because it was controversial to humans and trolls.

“John, I heard your team is going well in the ectobiology advancements. I am impressed.”

“Thanks, Vriska. We are close to making human-troll hybrids.”

“That is the dumbest idea.” Terezi threw some popcorn at you. “Who would want a grub with your human genetics?”

You three have been living in a strange polyamory relationship where quadrants don’t really matter. No one outside of your house knows, and Karkat would have a heart attack if he knew the kind of things you three do in the bedroom. You don’t know if thiswill work out, but you will just enjoy the experience while it lasts.

 

Three years later.

Well, it still is weird, but it works.

“My grubs look so adorable!”

“I don’t know, Vriska. Mine look cooler. I just wish little Sherlock didn’t inherit Egbert’s teeth.”

You three are the proud parents of eight hybrid grubs. Two with yours and Vriska’s DNA, Two with Vriska’s and Terezi’s, two with yours and Terezi’s, and the last two are a mix of genes from the three of you. Sometimes it is hard to go to outside with your family and receive the disapproving glares of humans, trolls and other species, but when you look into the eyes of your kids you know you made the right choice.


End file.
